The Sleeping Beauty (CheolSoo Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah kegalauan Seungcheol yang menunggu Jisoo bangun dari tidur panjangnya. / [!] BxB. AU. Judul/isi/summary suka gak nyambung. DLDR S.ayan.g : ) / Seventeen fanfiction w/ ups x Jisoo/Joshua / CheolSoo/CoupsJosh/BruhCouple.


**The Sleeping Beauty.**

 **Seventeen Fanfiction.**

 **Rating T.**

 **Seungcheol x Jisoo (CheolSoo).**

 **[!] BxB. AU. Gaje. OOC. Typos. Alur kecepetan. DLDR.**

 **©Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol menatap jendela _apartement_ -nya. Menatap titik-titik air turun dari langit malam yang membasahi jendelanya dengan wajah suram. Perasaan gundah tak berujung sudah menjadi temannya beberapa hari ini. Membuatnya galau tanpa henti. Ini semua karena kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang membuat orang yang paling ia cintai kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Setitik air mata meluncur di pipinya. Disusul tetesan lain yang menyeruak keluar dari mata teduh yang kini berubah kelam milik seorang Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu banyak memberikan perhatian pada orang lain selain aku. Kau milikku, Jisoo. Aku cemburu." Jisoo tampak berkedip beberapa kali karena kaget dengan luapan perasaan pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya setahun lebih ini. Ini tidak biasa.

Jisoo terkekeh lembut. Menangkup wajah tampan sang pujaan dengan sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. Jemarinya mengelus pipi pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut perlahan, sebelum menghadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Seungcheol.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini, hyung. Rupanya ini yang membuatmu uring-uringan tidak jelas dari kemarin?" _Eyesmile_ menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Jemarinya masih senantiasa mengelus pipi Seungcheol, berharap luapan emosi pemuda tersebut mereda.

Seungcheol tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Memilih menjauhkan lengan Jisoo dari pipinya, berjalan selangkah lebih maju, menatap jendela _apartement_ -nya membelakangi Jisoo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteman terlalu dekat dengan orang lain?" Seungcheol kembali bersuara, terkesan sedikit dingin dari nadanya. Rupanya emosi lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini.

Jisoo bergerak melangkah, mendekap tubuh tegap kekasihnya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma _masculine_ dari tubuh Seungcheol yang selalu menjadi aroma _favorit_ -nya.

"Maaf.." Jisoo mendesis pelan. Lebih terdengar bagai sebuah bisikan. Seungcheol masih berkeras hati. Tak berbalik untuk membalas dekapan tersebut. Tapi juga tidak melepaskannya.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka kok. Tidak lebih." Suara Jisoo lebih pelan lagi terdengar. Tapi Seungcheol masih tak bergeming. Jisoo berinisiatif membalik badan Seungcheol hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Kembali memeluknya, lalu menyamankan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada pujaannya. Hening beberapa saat. Hingga tak berapa lama, Seunghcheol merasakan dekapan Jisoo melonggar.

"M-maafkan a-kuh.." Jisoo ambruk.

.

.

.

Seungcheol kembali menapakan kakinya di bangungan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat pagi ini. Ini sudah hari ke 11 sejak Jisoo mendadak tak sadarkan diri di _apartement-_ nya malam itu.

"Kau sudah kembali? Aku yakin kau tidak tidur seperti saranku semalam." Seungcheol tersenyum tipis pada pemuda dengan tampang _emo_ yang menyambutnya kala masuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Wonwoo mendengus.

"Padahal biasanya kau sulit bangun, mirip kerbau." Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. Jisoo sering sekali berkata demikian, biasanya.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan?" Wonwoo menggeleng. Seungcheol mengambil tempat di samping kiri bangsal rumah sakit yang ditiduri sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaganya seperti janjiku dulu." Wonwoo kini menghela nafas jengah. Jengah karena permintaan maaf Seungcheol yang sudah muak ia dengarkan seminggu ini.

"Kau tidak usah minta maaf padaku. Simpan permintaan maafmu untuknya." Seungcheol hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Diraihnya jemari Jisoo, mengelus punggung tangan pemuda bermata kucing tersebut sebelum mengecupnya lembut. Ia amat sangat merindukan Jisoo-nya. Merindukan sosok yang sering 'ngambek' untuk mencari perhatiannya. Merindukan sosok yang selalu memeluknya erat dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang saat ia sedang risau. Sosok yang selalu merona ketika ia mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba darinya. Ia merindukan Jisoo-nya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus ku selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Aku titip Jisoo." Wonwoo bergerak beranjak dari sofa rumah sakit tersebut dan melangkah keluar kamar rawat inap saudara sepupunya.

Tinggalah Seungcheol yang kini hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya seminggu lalu. Kebodohannya yang tidak peka dengan perubahan _mood_ Jisoo. Kebodohannya yang malah _badmood_ hanya karena kecemburuan tidak jelasnya yang sempat membuat Jisoo panik kelimpungan saat itu.

Jisoo mengidap _Kleine-Levin Sydrome_ , sebuah gangguan syaraf yang bisa membuat penderitanya terserang rasa kantuk yang sangat tidak tertahan sehingga bisa tidur sangat lama. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Sehingga _syndrome_ ini bisa disebut juga _Sleeping Beauty-disease._

Jisoo sedang mengalami masalah keluarga. Ia mengetahuinya dari Wonwoo. _Syndrome_ yang menyerang Jisoo akan kambuh jika ia mengalami stress. Ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat emosinya buruk, atau _syndrome_ ini akan kembali datang membawanya tertidur sangat lelap.

Seungcheol merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Harusnya ia sadar dengan perubahan mood Jisoo yang sering drastis. Ditambah kicau-an anehnya yang mengatakan ia ingin tidur lama di acc twitternya. Bahkan seharusnya Seungcheol paham bahwa Jisoo sedang tidak baik-baik saja ketika Jisoo mengubah _avatar_ twitternya menjadi hitam. Seharusnya ia sadar, ya seharusnya.

"Maafkan aku, dear. Seharusnya aku tidak marah padamu. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku." Seungcheol kini terisak disamping tubuh Jisoo yang terbaring. Ia sudah terlalu sesak menahan rindu dihatinya pada sosok manis seorang Hong Jisoo. Ini terlalu pagi untuk menangis, tapi Seungcheol tetap tidak berhenti terisak.

"Hyung.. Kenapa menangis?" Seungcheol merasakan elusan lembut di pipinya. Dilihatnya kini Jisoo tengah duduk dibangsalnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"B-baby? Kau sudah bangun?" Jisoo mengerjap imut, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa aku disini? Kenapa hyung menangis?" Jisoo kebingungan.

Secercah cahaya bersinar dimata Seungcheol. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Jisoo. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus Jisoo kedalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya erat. Menghujaninya dengan ribuan kata maaf yang membuat Jisoo tambah kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku baby. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan kekanakan lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik bagimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengutamakan egoku. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Seungcheol mencium dahi Jisoo lembut. Jisoo terkekeh.

"Kenapa hyung minta maaf? Memang ada apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Daripada minta maaf tidak jelas begitu, lebih baik ajak aku makan. Aku lapar sekali." Jisoo kini mengalungkan lengannya di leher Seungcheol. Bergelayut manja, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Seungcheol.

Jisoo selalu berubah menjadi sangat manja ketika baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan, nafsu makannya bisa bertambah 2x lipat dari biasanya.

"Kita akan makan, tapi setelah aku meluapkan rinduku padamu." Sebelum sempat Jisoo bertanya tentang maksud perkataan Seungcheol, pria ber- _dimple_ itu sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh rasa rindu. Memagutnya penuh cinta. Jisoo tersenyum dalam ciumannya, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Seungcheol, membalas pagutan-pagutan dari sang kekasih.

Satu lengan Seungcheol kini memeluk pinggang ramping Jisoo. Sedangkan satu lengannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Jisoo, menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang makin lama makin panas.

Ntah bagaimana, Jisoo kini sudah berada di pangkuan Seungcheol. Kakinya melingkari pinggang pria bermarga Choi tersebut, sedangkan Seungcheol kini sedang sibuk mengecupi leher jenjang sang pujaan, menciumnya, menggigitnya kecil sehingga menyisakan ruam-ruam merah keunguan di kulit bersih Jisoo.

"A-ahh.. Hyungiehh.. Kau mesumhh.." Jisoo meremas rambut Seungcheol, kala pria tampan itu dengan sengaja meremas bagian belakangnya. Seungcheol menyeringai senang kala putri cantiknya kembali melenguh pelan saat ia meremas lagi bagian tubuh Jisoo yang menjadi favoritenya tersebut.

"Baby, aku merindukanmu~" Seungcheol mengecup telinga Jisoo lembut, membuat si empunya bergidik geli.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung." Jisoo mengeratkan pelukan dileher Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta jatahku yang kita lewatkan selama kau tidur. 2 ronde, ditambah 1 ronde bonus." Seungcheol memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, membuat wajah cantik Jisoo merona karena malu.

"YAK! MESUM!"

 **Fin.**

 _ **Hahaha, apa ini?!**_

 _ **Gatau saya juga. Saya lagi galau tingkat akut nih. Udah lama juga gak nulis gara-gara WB kumat gak ilang-ilang. Saya mohon beribu maaf karena mungkin fic ini jauh dari ekspektasi kalian.**_

 _ **Berhubung saya lagi galau, dan lagi kangen seseorang, jadilah tercipta ff aneh ini. Iya saya tau kok ini kecepetan *emot bulan kelam* harap dimaklum /deep bow. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, apalagi meninggalkan review dan menekan fav juga follow.**_

 _ **Semoga saja lanjutan ff CheolSoo dan sequel ff VerKwan saya segera jadi dan bisa dipublish sebagai permintaan maaf dari ff gaje ini/? Yaudahlah kok malah curhat saya/? Btw, Mungkin ada sesama Cheolsoo Shipper yang mau ngobrol atau ngajak collab ff? Ayo tukar id kkt di pm/? Kkk.**_

 _ **Minalaidzin juga untuk para reader yang kemarin merayakan idul fitri ehehe. Saya Mico ganteng, undur diri(?) Mind to review pls? Hehe.**_


End file.
